darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nita
Nita was a female Fireling who lived during the Age of Power. A direct descendant of Chal and Saluna, Nita was indoctrinated from an early age by her tribal elders to consider the triad of Ember Queens to be usurpers.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #6, Archaia, USA, January 2019 After the Great Dim had killed most of her family, she was pressured by her elders to claim the Fireling crown in order to rule as sole queen of Mithra. She challenged Thurma for the crown,Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #1, Archaia, USA, July 2018 and the two went to the Burning Heart, which could only be ignited by a direct descendant of Chal and Saluna. Although Nita succeeded, Thurma refused to concede defeat and, on advice from her councilors, decided to settle the argument by seeing who would succeed in building the Glass Castle.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #2, Archaia, USA, August 2018 The two rivals went to a Hallow, where they hoped to find a Fire Angler capable of teaching them the art of building through vitrification. Upon arrival, they were directed by Glasme to the Fire That Stays. They were attacked on the way by a Fragor,Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #3, Archaia, USA, October 2018 but were saved by the Fire, who agreed to train them.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #4, Archaia, USA, November 2018 As part of their regimen, Nita and Thurma were obligated to cross through a waterfall. The two failed the test, being saved in time by Tumby,Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #5, Archaia, USA, December 2018 prompting the Fire to be more severe in his training, at one point pouring water on them. On a second attempt at crossing the waterfall, Nita and Thurma were forced to join forces in order to survive and came across a baby Fragor. The creature attempted to lead them to an unknown location, but was taken by the Fire, who expressed weariness of the two rivals and ceased their training.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #7, Archaia, USA, February 2019 Nita and Thurma put aside their differences and used their training to form a glass shield around themselves in order to enter the waterfall safely. They discovered the Drowned Spear on the other side and, ignorant of its purpose, built a campfire in order to consult the flames for guidance. The flames revealed that the Fire That Stays had been forcing the Fragors to destroy the Hallows by keeping their young hostage and that he had intended for the two claimants to settle their dispute by using the Spear on each other.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #8, Archaia, USA, March 2019 Nita and Thurma returned to the Fireling capital, where they assisted their people in building barricades against the Fragor army.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #10, Archaia, USA, June 2019 As the battle progressed, they lead their remaining people into the royal palace for safety, blocking the entrances with statues and debris. The battle turned in their favor when Nita broke the Fire's control over the Fragors and Glasme arrived in time to assist.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #11, Archaia, USA, July 2019 With their combined strength, they managed to defeat the Fire That Stays by erecting a glass shield, deflecting a tidal wave he had summoned onto him. In the process, the old palace had been reformed into the Glass Castle.Smith, A., Beneath the Dark Crystal #12, Archaia, USA, August 2019 Nita later co-ruled as Ember Queen with Thurma and Fiola, and began constructing glass tunnels to connect all the cities of Mithra. Gallery Beneath the Dark Crystal -8 2.jpg References Category:Beneath the Dark Crystal characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Firelings